


Entre nosotros

by be_mine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación entre Steve y Tony era perfecta hasta que el primer amor del capitán volvió a su vida. James estaba vivo y sus sentimientos hacia Steve estaban intactos.</p><p>Finalmente llegaron a un arreglo conveniente para los tres pero Steve no estaba completamente convencido.</p><p>¿Realmente podría conservar a sus dos amores o sería él quien debería dar un paso atrás?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Juntos otra vez

La misión había tomado mucho más tiempo del presupuestado. Se suponía que iban a ser dos semanas pero finalmente estaba volviendo a casa después de seis. Steve estaba agotado, golpeado y ansioso de volver a ver a Tony y a James, sus dos amantes. 

\--- 0 ---

Ya llevaba tres años de relaciones con Tony y todo había ido muy bien. Steve jamás pensó que podría ser tan feliz con el millonario después del complicado periodo en que empezaron a vivir juntos. El sexo era fantástico, la convivencia diaria era fluida y en batalla se sincronizaban como nadie.

Incluso después de la reaparición de James en su vida, su relación de pareja se había mantenido a pesar del miedo que había sentido Tony de que Steve lo dejara. Después de todo James había sido su primer amor. 

Al principio la situación había sido muy difícil para los tres ya que los sentimientos entre ambos soldados no estaban muertos. La memoria de James había vuelto completamente junto a sus sentimientos hacia Steve. La atracción y el amor entre ambos era evidente, por ello Tony quiso darle la libertad a su novio para que volviera con el amor de su vida a pesar del dolor que eso le causaba.

Pero el amor de Steve hacia Tony era inmenso y real. Para el alivio de Tony, el capitán no estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo. La relación que debía cambiar era la del pasado, no la del presente. 

Fue así como después de seis meses de la recuperación de James, la pareja lo invitó a vivir con ellos y los otros vengadores en la Torre Stark.

Al principio las relaciones entre los tres hombres parecieron normales, Tony y Steve seguían su romance tan intenso como siempre, sin dejar de demostrarse su afecto delante de James o los otros vengadores. Ambos soldados continuaron su amistad mientras Steve ayudaba a James a adaptarse al nuevo mundo y a los deberes de ambos en Shield.

Sin embargo los celos crecientes de Tony por el largo tiempo que su novio pasaba con su amigo y la angustia que sentía James al tener a Steve tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, generaron un ambiente tenso y doloroso que no tardó en explotar. Steve se vio en el medio de una guerra entre los dos hombres que amaba sin saber que hacer. Su única opción fue alejarse de ambos por un tiempo para pensar. 

Finalmente se quedó diez días en los cuarteles de Shield hasta que el deseo de verlos se hizo tan fuerte que volvió a la torre a pesar de no haber podido resolver nada. Steve los amaba a los dos y por ello se sentía perdido.

Cuando se encontró con ambos esperándolo en la sala común su corazón se congeló. Los hombres lucían serios y nerviosos, pero resueltos. - ‘Voy a perderlos’- pensó. 

Lo que nunca pasó por su cabeza fue la propuesta que Tony y James tenían para él.

—Steve, estos días sin ti han sido terribles para nosotros – dijo Tony

—Discutimos, peleamos pero finalmente tenemos una propuesta que esperamos aceptes – dijo James – lo pensamos mucho, tratamos de ver los pro y los contra de nuestra idea y finalmente creemos que es la única solución.

—Al menos es la única que ambos estamos dispuestos a aceptar.

—Por favor díganme – dijo Steve con un suspiro – porque yo no se que hacer.

—Ambos te amamos Steve y no queremos perderte

—Nuestros celos y egoísmo no son más grandes que nuestro amor por ti

—Por eso queremos que nos aceptes a los dos

—¿Qué?... ¿a los dos? no entiendo.

—Lo hemos hablado mucho. Nos diste diez días interminables donde sorteamos nuestras diferencias, incluso hubo día en que ambos terminamos llenos de magulladuras - dijo James con una semi sonrisa

—¿Se pelearon? Tony…

—No te preocupes Steve, no perdimos mucha sangre. El tema es que llegamos a un acuerdo entre los dos. Te amamos y ambos queremos seguir siendo parte de tu vida. Queremos amarte… los dos. Si tú nos aceptas.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando a Steve fijamente con ansiedad y esperanza en sus rostros. El capitán se cubrió la cara con las manos tratando de controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por correr por sus mejillas.

—Oh dios mío, yo lo amos… a los dos… pero no sé cómo podría funcionar esto. ¿quieren que estemos los tres juntos?, ¿quieren estar conmigo por separado o tener horarios o algo así? ¿realmente lo han pensado bien?, por favor díganme porque yo no tengo idea.

—No queremos forzarte a nada pero pensamos que podrías quedarte con cualquiera de nosotros, por separado, en nuestros cuartos, sin un orden, sin horarios, lo que tú sientas, cuando tú quieras. Ambos estaremos disponibles para ti Steve.

—Eso me parece muy centrado en mi. Si aceptara sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Y qué hay de ustedes, de lo que necesitan. Dime Tony, ¿acaso soportarías verme besando a James?

—El lo soportó por mucho tiempo Steve. Si él puede, yo también.

—No lo soportó muy bien, si no recuerdo mal.

—Eso fue porque no estaba recibiendo nada. Si después de estar con Tony vienes a mí, no me importa – dijo James

Steve estaba a punto de explotar, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sus dos amores dispuestos a compartirlo. Eso iba en contra de todo lo que él alguna vez había creído. Ya no era solo ser bisexual, ¿ahora iba a tener dos amantes? Pero a pesar del torbellino de dudas en su cabeza su cuerpo pedía a gritos acercarse a los dos hombres frente a él… quería tocarlos, besarlos, perderse en ellos.

—Veamos si es cierto

En un rápido movimiento se acercó a James arrodillándose frente a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos fundió sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Los sonidos de placer y alivio que salieron de ambos hombres llegaron directamente a la entrepierna de Tony. Steve había pasado tanto tiempo sin saborear esos labios, tan llenos, suaves y enloquecedores que no pudo detenerse.

El beso se volvió más intenso y profundo. Las manos de Steve empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de James tratando de empujarlo más cerca. James levantó la polera de Steve para tocar la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Los gemidos de Steve llenaron el salón.

El gruñido de Tony los hizo recuperar un poco la compostura y separarse… sus bocas estaban inflamadas, rojas y húmedas por la intensidad del beso, sus cabellos desordenados, su respiración entrecortada.

—Tony… yo…. – dijo el capitán entre suspiros 

—Ven acá bebe

Steve miró a James que se había recostado hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en el sofá, con una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro. Su expresión satisfecha le dio fuerza para levantarse y abalanzarse a los brazos de Tony. 

—Te he extrañado tanto bebe – dijo Tony abrazándolo y haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el sofá. Lo besó con la misma ferocidad de los primeros días de su relación. Enseguida acomodó su cuerpo sobre las caderas del capitán haciendo que sus entrepiernas se juntaran. Las evidentes erecciones se rozaron mandando oleadas de placer en ambos cuerpos.

—Tony, te amo, no quiero herirte - Las lágrimas caían sin parar por su rostro

—Lo sé mi amor, no llores - dijo Tony entre besos – esto va a funcionar, créeme.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Tony se separó de su amante.

—Ahora ve con James amor. El te ha esperado mucho más tiempo que yo.

Diciendo eso Tony se paró con dificultad y se dirigió al ascensor. 

—¿Te veo más tarde en nuestro cuarto?

—Tony... - aún le era difícil hablar – Está bien. Te veo más tarde.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron James se acercó a Steve y le tendió la mano.

—Vamos a mi cuarto Steve, ven conmigo...

El tono de voz de James era tan dulce y suave que Steve sintió ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta la inconciencia, pero ese no era el lugar. Tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y caminó junto a su viejo amor hacia su cuarto.


	2. James

Dentro del ascensor se besaron furiosamente. Los voluptuosos labios de James encajaban perfectamente con los suyos y sus lenguas batallaron por dominarse una a la otra, finalmente y como siempre había sido entre ellos, Steve se rindió al ataque de James, dejando que el soldado recorriera cada rincón de su boca generando los más deliciosos gemidos.

Salieron del ascensor sin dejar de besarse. James presionó a Steve contra la pared levantando una de sus piernas sobre su cadera. Rápidamente empezó a desvestirlo buscando esa piel que tanto anhelaba. 

—Bucky te deseo tanto, te extrañé tanto

—Yo también mi amor, ahora estoy aquí… te tengo

Era difícil sacarse la ropa sin dejar de rozarse el uno al otro, estaban tan excitados que sus erecciones luchaban por salir al aire. Finalmente, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, sus manos recorrieron frenéticamente los cuerpos mientras se dirigían tabaleándose hacia la cama.

James cayó sobre Steve juntando sus erecciones mientras besada cada rincón de su rostro, su boca, sus ojos, su mandíbula. Lentamente fue bajando hacia su cuello, su pecho, su ombligo…

—Eres tan hermoso Steve, tan hermoso.

Cuando llegó a su pene se lo quedó contemplando unos segundos. Su aliento se sentía como fuego sobre la piel de Steve.

—Bucky… 

Sin decir palabra James pasó su lengua desde la base a la punta deteniéndose allí para saborear las cristalinas gotas que salían de la cabeza. Como si fuera un dulce lengüeteó la sensible piel hasta sacar los más deliciosos quejidos de Steve, el cual difícilmente podía evitar levantar sus caderas para obtener más fricción. Rápidamente Bucky lo tomó entero en su boca masajeándolo con su lengua y envolviéndolo con su calor. Movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo succionando la dulce carne y llevando a su amante al borde del clímax.

—Ahhhh Buck, por favor… espera, necesito sentirte dentro de mí.

—Lo que quieras amor

Eso era lo que James ansiaba por sobre todo. Penetrar a Steve, poseerlo, hacerlo temblar de placer, llenarlo con su semen, hacerlo suyo. Rápidamente soltó a Steve para buscar el lubricante que guardaba en su mesa de noche. Se posicionó entre las piernas de su amante disfrutando cada segundo de la preparación. El poder separar las piernas de Steve para acceder a su entrada lo excitó aún más si eso era posible. Tener al capitán tan entregado a él, con tanta confianza y anhelo lo estaba volviendo loco.  
Con los dedos suficientemente lubricados separó las hermosas nalgas para ver la rosada piel que esperaba sus caricias. La imagen de uno de sus dedos desapareciendo dentro de Steve lo tenía hipnotizado, solo los apasionados quejidos que surgieron de su amante lograron hacerlo desviar la mirada hacia el rostro sudoroso y rojo que lo miraba con devoción.

—Más, dame más…

Pronto, uno a uno sus dedos fueron penetrando a Steve hasta tenerlo suficientemente relajado y abierto para recibir su pulsante y ya dolorosa erección.

—Vamos cariño hazlo, estoy listo

Retirando sus dedos James subió hasta el rostro de Steve para volverlo a besar. Sus piernas estaban tan abiertas que James pudo posicionarse fácilmente en su entrada sin dejar de besarlo. Solo el roce de la cabeza de su pene por el borde provocaba los más deliciosos gemidos en Steve. Sin separar sus miradas James empezó a penetrarlo lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, disfrutando cada segundo del calor que lo iba envolviendo. Steve trató de decir algo pero solo gemidos de placer salieron de su garganta. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro sus besos se hicieron más intensos y profundos mientras abundantes lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Steve.

—¿Estás bien mi amor?

—Estoy bien, cógeme… cógeme Buck 

De inmediato James empezó a empujar más profundamente dentro de Steve. Su pene entraba y salía del soldado lentamente provocando oleadas de placer en ambos hombres dejándolos sin aliento.

—Más fuerte, no vas a herirme, más fuerte…

El ritmo de los empujes aumentó frenéticamente. El pene de Steve estaba deliciosamente presionado entre los musculosos estómagos recibiendo todo el roce que necesitaba para alcanzar el clímax. Los quejidos de James se hacían cada vez más intensos a la par con los de Steve dejando claro que ambos estaban llegando rápidamente al borde del orgasmo.

—Buck… me voy a venir… Buck… no puedo…

—Steve… vente mi amor, quiero verte, te amo… ahaaaa

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Largos chorros de semen bañaron sus pechos mientras el estrecho pasaje de Steve apretaba el pene de James con cada espasmo de su orgasmo. Steve puso sentir la explosión de líquido dentro de su cuerpo a medida que el orgasmo de James transcurría aumentando el placer de ambos.

Después de unos minutos James colapsó sobre Steve hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del soldado llenándolo de besos y susurros.

—Steve, te amo… te amo tanto 

—Yo también te amo Bucky, siempre te he amado. Ahora descansa cariño.

Estaban tan abrumados por el placer que no pensaron en limpiarse o moverse. Steve podía soportar perfectamente el peso de James por lo que solo se acomodaron un poco y se quedaron dormidos.

Dos horas más tarde James despertó por un doloroso tirón en su estómago. Se encontró pegado al pecho de un dormido Steve, unidos por el semen que se había secado entre ellos. Cuidadosamente trató de moverse pero numerosos bellos de su pecho y estómago estaban atrapados en la blanca sustancia adherida a ambas pieles. No pudo evitar reírse de la situación ya que no era la primera vez que les pasaba. Muchos años atrás, cuando estaban juntos en la guerra se habían quedado pegados dentro de un saco de dormir. Aquella vez no habían tenido más remedio que despegarse de un tirón para que los demás no los vieran y como Steve no tenía bellos en el pecho el mayor dolor se lo llevó él. Esta vez iba a tratar de que fuera diferente.

—Steve, despierta. 

Afortunadamente su boca había quedado a la altura del oído de Steve, por lo que además de llamarlo pudo bañar de besos la zona.

—Steve, cariño despierta

Steve despertó con un pequeño sobresalto.

—Qué pasa Buck… oh… hola – dijo con una sonrisa

—Estamos pegados amor

—¿Qué?.. ¿Otra vez?.

—Lo recuerdas eh?

—Como olvidarlo, te quejaste todo el día.

—Por supuesto, si prácticamente me depile con tu semen

—Debiste haberlo recordado hace un rato ¿que hora es?

—Solo han pasado un par de horas. Creo que debemos movernos despacio para no depilarme otra vez. Después podemos tomar una ducha juntos y… - su rostro se ensombreció - ¿vas a ir a ver a Tony?

—Oh Dios Bucky si, Tony me está esperando. Pero no quiero que sufras cariño, ¿estas seguro que puedes hacer esto?

—Estoy seguro Steve, durante meses sufrí por tenerte a mi alcance sin poder tocarte. Ese fue el peor sufrimiento que no quiero volver a sentir.

—Siento que estoy siendo tan egoísta, tenerlos a los dos, dejar a uno por el otro.

—No Steve, esto es lo que ambos queremos. Es cierto créeme. No me importa tener que esperar un poco para tenerte.

—Esta bien Buck pero si más adelante tienes alguna duda por favor dímelo ¿Está bien?

—Si, Steve, te lo prometo.

—Bien ¿y qué vamos a hacer con los demás vengadores? ¿Les vamos a decir?, ¿Vas a besarme delante de ellos? 

—Tony y yo hablamos sobre eso y si no te molesta, a ambos nos gustaría que el resto del equipo lo sepa. No queremos escondernos, al menos no dentro de nuestro hogar. Ambos queremos poder besarte en cualquier momento del día o abrazarte en medio de una película. ¿Crees que puedas aceptarlo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sabes que me gusta besarte mientras trabajas o lees un libro ¿recuerdas que puedo ser bastante odioso o no?

—No eres odioso, eres adorable

Después de besarse por algunos minutos más, se despegaron muy despacio por el bien de los bellos de James y tomaron juntos una apasionada ducha.

—Te veré mañana, ¿está bien? – dijo Steve desde la puerta

—Si, hasta mañana Steve. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.


	3. Tony

La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta. Entró silenciosamente para no sobresaltar al ingeniero. Tony estaba recostado en la cama con uno se sus antebrazos cubriendo sus ojos. Steve se acercó a la cama y se sentó suavemente junto a la cabecera mirando a su amante.

Tony sintió el movimiento y retiró rápidamente el brazo de su rostro, buscándolo con la mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados. Era evidente que había estado llorando.

—Steve viniste. 

—Claro que sí mi amor, te dije que vendría… ¿Estuviste llorando Tony?

—Si, creo que sí… lo siento.

—No Tony yo lo siento. Esto no va a resultar, ¡estás sufriendo!

—No Steve, no estaba llorando por eso. Creo que fue por alivio. Estos días sin ti fueron una tortura. No sabíamos si ibas a volver, creí que ambos te habíamos perdido.

—Tony.

—No puedo vivir sin ti amor, no puedo.

—Yo tampoco mi amor

Tony rodeó el cuello de Steve con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia si. Sus bocas se unieron con pasión y ternura. La boca de Steve sabía perfectamente como darle placer a su amante después de varios años de práctica. La cálida lengua del capitán tomó posesión de cada rincón de la boca del otro chupando su lengua, masajeado los labios, lengüeteándolos lentamente. Tony estaba en éxtasis, solo abriendo su boca para recibir los húmedos besos del capitán. Era un acto tan sensual e íntimo que provocó en ambos inmensas erecciones.

—Te necesito Steve…

—Y yo a ti Tony…

Inmediatamente comenzaron a desvestirse el uno al otro. Con cada pieza de ropa que caía a un costado de la cama Steve bañaba de besos la nueva piel expuesta recibiendo como respuesta los ruidosos gemidos de placer de Tony. Una vez desnudos Steve se quedó contemplando el cálido e inquieto cuerpo que se presentaba ante él.

—Eres tan hermoso Tony… déjame adorarte…

—Lo que quieras amor…

Con el permiso de Tony, el capitán empezó a rodearlo de besos y lengüeteos, queriendo saborear cada pedazo de piel a su alcance. Comenzó por su cuello, su pecho, concentrándose un momento en los pezones, succionándolos y mordiéndolos, provocando que Tony arqueara su espalda de placer y su pene se endureciera aun más. Las cicatrices junto al reactor eran una de las zonas favoritas de Steve por que eran muy sensibles. Recorrió cada una con su lengua mientras sus penes se rozaban. La estimulación era tanta que Tony necesitaba más.

—Por favor Steve, te necesito

—Ya sé lo que necesitas amor, ten paciencia.

—Por favor tómame

Steve sabía perfectamente lo que Tony quería y en un rápido movimiento lo tomó completo dentro de su boca. El gruñido que salió de la garganta de Tony fue delicioso.  
Steve no tenia reflejo nauseoso por lo que no tuvo problemas con recibir el pene de Tony hasta la base. Al capitán le encantaba hundir su nariz en los suaves rizos del moreno y sentir el delicioso aroma a sexo y a hombre que emanaba, era una mezcla de sudor, perfume y metal que lo volvía loco.  
Las piernas de Tony se separaron dando un claro indicio de que quería seguir adelante.  
Steve lo soltó con un sonido completamente obsceno y buscó el lubricante que Tony mantenía siempre debajo de su almohada. Con los dedos lubricados volvió a tomar el duro pene en su boca y con un dedo acarició la entrada de Tony. Pronto sintió la relajación de la zona y empezó a penetrarlo lentamente. Los gemidos de placer no se dejaron esperar.

—Steve, espera amor

—Dime Tony

—No te he tocado Steve, déjame darte placer

—Me estas dando placer amor, dejándome poseerte, es todo el placer que necesito ahora  


—Está bien

—¿Puedo seguir?

—Si amor, sigue por favor

Steve decidió concentrarse en preparar a Tony separando sus nalgas con ambas manos, hundiendo su rostro entre ellas. Recorrió con su lengua toda la suave piel enfocándose en el pequeño agujero de su amante. Los gemidos de Tony eran indescriptibles. Rápidamente la zona se relajó lo suficiente para que Steve pudiera introducir dos dedos al mismo tiempo y estimular su próstata. Una de las cosas que más adoraba de Tony era que no se restringía en los sonidos que hacia, los cuales ya eran parte del placer que recibía Steve y ese día no estaba siendo una excepción.

Pronto los dos dedos se convirtieron en cuatro y los ruegos de Tony se hicieron más urgentes. Steve puso suavemente las piernas de Tony sobre sus caderas y empezó a penetrarlo lentamente. Tony estaba tan impaciente que con un rápido movimiento de sus pies los empujó hacia su cuerpo haciendo que Steve se hundiera dentro de él completamente. 

—Dios!! Tony…

—Muévete Steve, estoy bien, muévete amor

Steve comenzó a mover sus caderas saliendo de Tony solo para volver a entrar con renovada fuerza. El apretado calor que envolvía su pene no lo dejaba pensar en nada más que en moverse dentro de él buscando ese delicioso placer. Pronto encontró la próstata de Tony y presionó hacia ella obteniendo la inmediata respuesta que esperaba.

—Ahhhh Steeeveeee. Ahí… sí… sigue… ahhh

Los movimientos de ambos hombres se hicieron más desesperados y erráticos.

—Steveeee…. Voy a venirme Steve… ahhh

Steve tomó con su mano el pene pulsante de Tony y lo masajeó hasta que la última gota del espeso líquido quedó desparramada en su pecho. Pronto su propio orgasmo lo alcanzó moviéndose desesperadamente dentro de Tony, llenándolo con su semilla. Agotado se apoyó en el pecho de Tony, cuidando de no aplastarlo y depositó sendos besos sobre su boca mientras el ingeniero trataba de recuperar su aliento.

Sin descansar Steve empezó a depositar besos en el cuello de Tony bajando hacia su pecho encontrándose con el semen que ahora los cubría a ambos. No puedo evitar lengüetear uno de los pezones de Tony hasta dejarlo limpio. Siguió recorriendo el pecho de su amante limpiando cada rastro de semen con su lengua.

—Steve, que estás haciendo…

—Limpiándote

—¿No prefieres tomar una ducha?

—Mmm es buena idea, pero esto está rico. Eres rico ¿sabes? como… mmm no sé como describirlo, pero me gusta, me encanta, me encantas tú

Mientras Tony se reía, Steve siguió recorriendo su pecho con la lengua.

—Ven amor, vamos a ducharnos. Parece que tienes hambre

—Estoy hambriento… mmm… ¿tenemos comida aquí?

—No, pero podemos ir al comedor a preparar algo. Podemos invitar a James si quieres

Steve dejó de lengüetear a Tony y lo miró sorprendido a los ojos.

—¿En serio Tony? ¿no te molesta?

—Claro, que no amor. Vamos antes de que se quede dormido

—Eres increíble Tony, te amo

—Lo sé… yo también te amo

 

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Steve buscó los ingredientes para preparar algo y Tony se dirigió al cuarto de James.

Pronto los dos hombres entraron al comedor sonriendo para encontrarse con Steve vistiendo solamente un pequeño delantal de cocina y calzoncillos.

—¿Qué pasó Steve?

—Cuando abrí una botella nueva de salsa de tomate explotó encima de toda mi ropa, tuve que sacármela. Lo siento, iré a cambiarme luego, es que no quiero que se quemen los huevos

Tony y James se miraron y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡No!, quédate así amor, no es necesario que te cambies

—Claro cariño, todos tenemos mucha hambre, no necesitas cambiarte.

—Mmm está bien, pero ¿porqué se están riendo?

—Por nada amor, es solo que te ves…

—¡Delicioso!


	4. Problemas en el paraiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compartir no es tan facil después de todo...

Las siguientes semanas fueron un paraíso para Steve. Tony y James se estaban llevando bien, su humor había mejorado y se mostraban más deseosos de sus caricias. Prácticamente había estado con ambos todos los días y se quedaba a dormir con uno u otro dependiendo de con cual yaciera más tarde.

Algunos días hacia el amor con Tony en su taller y después con James en su habitación quedándose a dormir con él. A menudo tenía relaciones con James en las instalaciones de Shield, más de una vez al día y al volver a la torre sacaba a Tony de su taller cargándolo en sus brazos y lo llevaba a su cuarto para hacerle el amor por horas hasta que ambos se quedaban dormidos.

Gracias a la alta resistencia que le daba el súper suero Steve podía tener relaciones muchas veces en el día para satisfacción de sus insaciables amantes. Steve nunca se sintió presionado ni obligado, estaba feliz de poder demostrarles cuanto los amaba. Sin embargo al pasar los meses se dio cuenta de que las cosas no andaban muy bien.

Empezó a notar que Tony y James trataban de ser el último en acostarse con él en el día, trataban de llevarlo a la cama muy temprano o lo seducían para hacerle el amor repetidas veces, uno después del otro. Simulaban compromisos o reuniones imprevistas para interrumpir el tiempo que cada uno tenía con él y así quedarse a su lado toda la noche. Finalmente empezaron a retrasar más y más la hora de sus encuentros tratando de que el otro se quedara dormido y desistiera de seguir esperando.

Al principio Steve trató de simular que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y trataba de distribuir su tiempo entre sus amantes de la forma más equitativa posible para no herir a ninguno de ellos, sin embargo la tarea se empezó a hacer cada día más difícil.

Pensó en enfrentarlos pero realmente no sabía qué decirles. No tenía idea de cómo arreglar el problema sin exponerlos a tomar decisiones complicadas que ninguno quería afrontar.

Steve pensó que la única manera de mejorar las cosas era haciendo que sus dos amantes se llevaran mejor. Hasta esa fecha los morenos solo compartían un hogar y un amante pero no eran realmente amigos. Steve, que los conocía muy bien creía que en el fondo eran dos hombres muy similares. El carácter de ambos era parecido, alegre, chispeante, desafiante y un poco descarado. Les gustaban los mismos juegos de video, los autos, la comida y la música. Odiaban las mismas cosas como las reglas sociales, la burocracia y la farándula. También se parecían físicamente. Si, Steve admitía que él tenía un “tipo” en relación a sus amores, incluso tenían el mismo estilo físico de Peggy. 

Steve llegó a pensar que sus amantes tenían mucho más en común entre ellos que con él mismo. Solo debía encontrar la forma en que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Primero planeó cenas en conjunto haciéndolos elegir los menús a ellos. Fue una buena decisión porque al tener los mismos gustos siempre decidían rápido y quedaban satisfechos y él se preocupaba de resaltarles el hecho de que tenían gustos únicos y muy parecidos, a diferencia de él que siempre optaba por comida más sana. Por ejemplo, eran fanáticos de las donas y Steve se encargaba de llevarles sus sabores favoritos mientras él se servía tartaletas de frutas frescas. Era un agrado verlos comer felices como niños mientras veían una película los tres juntos. Steve tuvo el mismo éxito con las pizzas, la comida italiana y el alcohol. Si bien no le gustaba que se embriagaran, una cantidad controlada de alcohol los hacia compartir un momento agradable en el que Steve no solía acompañarlos.

Después les regaló un juego de video de guerra que fascinó a ambos morenos. Se sentaban horas a jugar mientras Steve los dibujaba. Pronto los encontró teniendo conversaciones sobre estrategia y gráficos de video y otros temas que él desconocía por completo y que los mantenían absortos el uno en el otro.

Cuando tenía reuniones o misiones cortas les regalaba entradas para exposiciones de autos y eventos deportivos para disfrutaran juntos. Finalmente les pidió ayuda para reparar su moto y aunque James no era un ingeniero como Tony sabía bastante de motocicletas como para ser una verdadera ayuda. Mientras ellos estaba absortos con su moto Steve se las arreglaba para dejarlos solos con diferentes excusas, como reuniones de última hora o se iba a preparar la cena. Horas más tarde los encontraba sentados en el sofá del taller conversando o tomando una cerveza, totalmente despreocupados de cuál de los dos dormiría con él esa noche.

El plan de Steve estaba funcionando. O al menos eso creyó por un tiempo. La competencia entre ellos disminuyó y las cosas parecían estar mejorando. Los problemas volvieron cuando Steve y James tuvieron una misión juntos durante tres semanas. Shield los envió a Chicago para vigilar a una banda de traficantes de armas que se presumía estaba abriendo una nueva rama en esa ciudad. El trabajo no era complicado. Consistía en vigilar una casa y las actividades de su habitante, que resultó ser un hombre mayor, que al parecer hacía el trabajo sucio solo de noche y durante algunas horas. 

La misión consistía en descubrir si el sujeto tenía otros aliados en la ciudad y la fecha del gran embarque que se suponía llegaría del extranjero. Durante muchas horas al día no tenían mucho que hacer. La opción lógica era amarse el uno al otro. James estaba tan feliz que más que un trabajo parecía una luna de miel.

Por supuesto que Steve también estaba feliz con la situación, no podía quejarse de tener tantas horas libres para acostarse con su amante y ser cogido de cien maneras distintas, todas deliciosas. Parecía que James había estado preparándose para deslumbrarlo y enloquecerlo de placer. 

El único problema era que la misión era secreta y no podían comunicarse con Tony. A pesar de todo el placer que estaba recibiendo Steve extrañaba a su otro amante y le pesaba no poder ni siquiera escuchar su voz. 

Casi al final de la segunda semana ya tenían suficiente información del traficante y sus aliados como para apresarlo, solo les faltaba averiguar la fecha del embarque para que Shield pudiera interceptarlo y apresar a los miembros extranjeros de la banda. Era una tarde fresca y el “vecino” estaba durmiendo. Según lo observado los días previos el hombre no se movería por una cuantas horas más. 

Steve y James estaban desnudos en la cama haciendo el amor. Steve estaba de rodillas, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas enfrentando los pies de la cama y James estaba arrodillado a su espalda penetrándolo lentamente sujetándolo con una mano en el firme su pecho y la otra en su cadera. La cabeza de Steve estaba apoyada hacia atrás en el hombro de James. Su pene erecto se movía gloriosamente contra su vientre mientras James le susurraba palabras de amor al oído. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y gemían de placer. Sus cuerpos estaban repletos de sudor y semen de la primera ronda, por ello el ritmo era lento y sensual llenando sus sentidos por completo. No se dieron cuenta del hombre que entró por la puerta de la habitación hasta que habló.

—Ahora entiendo porqué no has podido llamarme Steve. Esta misión es muy difícil

Los dos amantes casi se caen de la impresión separándose de inmediato.

—¡Mierda Stark! – gruñó James – ¡Qué haces aquí!

—¡Tony!… ¡Cómo nos encontraste!

—No fue difícil entrar a los servidores de Shield

—Eres un irresponsable Stark, ¡pudiste haber comprometido la misión!

—James cálmate, estoy seguro de que Tony fue cuidadoso

—Es cierto Barnes, su “misión” no está en peligro, me aseguré de ello.

—Maldita sea, porqué viniste Stark.

—Estaba preocupado por ustedes, por ti Steve. Fury no quería decirme nada. Yo no supe donde estaban hasta esta mañana. Por la información que tenían supe que podía venir si comprometerlos.

—Tony… lo siento, yo quería llamarte. 

—Esto parece una vacación en lugar de una misión. Sabía que ustedes estarían cogiendo como conejos.

—Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, estarías haciendo lo mismo, no pretendas lo contrario.

—Mierda, lo sé, es solo que… no es fácil quedarme solo en la torre, esperando.

Mientras Tony hablaba Steve se había puesto pantalones acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

—Mi amor lo siento, sé como te sientes

—¡No Steve no puedes saberlo!

—Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré Tony

—Mierda, solo abrásame 

—Yo te amo Tony, por favor no lo olvides

—Joder, y a mí que me parta un rayo ¿verdad?

—No Bucky por favor, trata de entender a Tony.

—Si, lo que sea, voy a prepararme para la noche. Debo salir ¿recuerdas?

Steve se acercó a James, que se dirigía a la ducha y sujetándolo del cuello lo besó tiernamente.

—Nos vemos en un rato ¿está bien? 

Cuando James salió Steve se volvió a abrazar a Tony. 

—Amor, ¿estás bien?, háblame Tony.

—Hueles a él Steve… nunca te había visto así 

—Lo siento, no era mi intensión

—Lo sé, es raro, te veías tan hermoso, tan sensual, tan encendido.

—Tú me ves siempre así Tony… tú me enciendes

—Si pero es diferente, me dieron ganas de unirme a ustedes, de tocarte mientras él te estaba penetrando. Te veías hermoso amor, yo nunca te lo he hecho, nunca te he tocado así, como él ¿te gusta más?

—No amor, solo es diferente. Me encanta poseerte Tony, tú me vuelves loco, tu calor, tu sabor, todo de ti me enciende, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Bésame Steve, te necesito, podríamos... ¿estar juntos ahora?

—Claro amor, pero no aquí. Hay otra habitación. ¿Quieres que tome una ducha?

—No, no es necesario, quiero saborearte así – dijo Tony abrazándolo un poco más – quiero limpiar su aroma con mi lengua

Ambos amantes fueron a la habitación que estaba en el primer piso de la casa. Apenas traspasaron la puerta Tony lo trepó como una fiera llena de pasión reprimida. Los sonidos que hizo el ingeniero mientras hacían el amor pudieron haber escuchado en todo el vecindario.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al clímax, Steve ya estaba excitado por su interrumpido encuentro con James y Tony estaba con tanto deseo acumulado que en cinco minutos ya estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Wuauu, eso fue rápido – dijo Steve

—Si… y fantástico

Cuando salieron del cuarto diez minutos después encontraron a James enfuruñado esperándolos en la sala.

—Ya debo irme – dijo seriamente, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres.

—Buck por favor, no te vayas enojado

—Déjalo Steve, solo está enojado porque interrumpí su diversión.

—¡Steve no es una diversión Stark!

—No es eso lo que dije Barnes, tú querías seguir en tu pequeña luna de miel dejándome de lado. Yo sé que tú pediste que Steve te acompañara en la misión. Leí el archivo de Shield ¿recuerdas?

—De qué estas hablando Tony

—La misión era con Barton, él convenció a Fury de ponerte a ti

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¿Por qué querría pasar todo este tiempo con Barton pudiendo estar con Steve?

—¡Forzaste las cosas Barnes! Yo hubiera tenido a Steve solo para mí todo este tiempo 

A medida que hablaban ambos hombres se habían acercado y estaban ya a punto de golpearse.

—Hey… ya basta, ¡yo estoy aquí! No hablen de mí como si yo fuera una cosa, no soy una posesión, no soy un juego en el que puedan tomar turnos. Yo los amo a los dos, quiero estar con los dos pero… ¡mierda no sé qué hacer para no herirlos!

—Steve, lo siento. Tú no tienes la culpa

—Si la tengo, he sido egoísta. He estado satisfecho con tenerlos a los dos mientras ustedes están sufriendo. Esto claramente no está funcionando.

—No Steve amor… nosotros somos un par de estúpidos. Yo soy un celoso de mierda, pero podemos mejorar ¿verdad James?

—No lo sé

—Cómo que no lo sabes. Yo no voy a dejar a Steve, ¿acaso lo vas a dejar tú?

—Ya basta Tony, no es el momento

—¡Dije que no lo sé mierda!. Me tengo que ir. No se olviden que estamos en una misión.

—Bucky por favor, no te vayas enojado – dijo Steve acercándose al soldado y tomando su rostro entre sus manos – Cuídate. Estaré aquí escuchándote y dime si me necesitas. Lo harás ¿verdad?

—Si Steve lo haré – mirando a los ojos de su amante James depositó un suave beso en sus labios – nos vemos más tarde.

Sin mirar a Tony salió de la casa.

—Lo siento Steve, soy un estúpido. Siempre hago lo mismo, siempre arruino todo lo bueno que llega a mi vida

—No te culpes Tony. La situación no es normal. Nadie podría soportarla mucho tiempo. Creo que fuimos ingenuos al pensar que podría resultar. 

Desesperado por esas palabras Tony abrazó a Steve con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

—Por favor Steve no digas eso, no dejes que mis celos estúpidos nos separen. No me da vergüenza rogarte porque te amo, como nunca había amado a nadie y no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti. Mi inteligencia y mi dinero no me sirven de nada si no te tengo a mi lado.

Steve devolvió el abrazo con pasión, pero dentro en su cabeza sabía que no podrían continuar. Tony y James eran hombre extraordinarios, siempre podrían encontrar a alguien con los amara de completamente, alguien que se dedicara solo a ellos, alguien capaz de tomar la decisión que él no podía. La situación en que estaban los estaba destrozando e incluso poniendo en riesgo sus vidas. Ya era hora de que él se comportara con madurez y sin egoísmo. Iba a doler como el infierno pero tenía que hacerlo. Pero no en ese momento. Tenía que terminar la misión, tenía que preparar el camino.

No pudo decir ninguna palabra. La decisión que había tomado hacia que le doliera todo el cuerpo. No podía mentirle a Tony, no podía decirle que todo estaría bien. Solo pudo levantar su rostro y besarlo con ternura.

—Ven Tony, acompáñame al sótano, debo vigilar a Bucky. Debo terminar la misión.

Afortunadamente la misión terminó sin novedades. Los traficantes fueron atrapados y el cargamento decomisado. James volvió a la casa sin heridas, pero con el mismo semblante sombrío con el que se había ido.

Los tres hombres volvieron a la torre callados e incómodos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmieron cada uno en su habitación. No fueron necesarias explicaciones. Los tres tenían que pensar. 

Hacía meses que Steve no dormía en su cuarto. Desde el inicio de su relación con Tony había pasado sus noches con él a insistencia del millonario, sin embargo había conservado su cuarto para relajarse, dormir siesta o pintar. Cuando había empezado a dormir con James, este también había querido que Steve durmiera en su cama. Era un símbolo de posesión que sus dos amantes disfrutaban.

Esa noche solo fue un martirio para Steve. La tristeza lo embargaba pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en la mejor manera de separarse de sus amores. No quería herirlos, pero tampoco podía mentirles. La angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo provocándole un dolor que no pudo ya soportar. Finalmente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pasó la noche en el gimnasio rompiendo todas las bolsas de boxeo que le había construido Tony.

Afortunadamente para él no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando. Al día siguiente de volver a la torre, Fury lo llamó en una nueva misión.

 

—Supe que su última misión no fue muy estresante capitán. Creo que puede soportar una nueva un poco más desafiante – dijo el comandante con sarcasmo.

—Si comandante, puedo hacerlo.

 

Tony y James estaban indignados pero Steve les aseguró que realmente lo necesitaban. Era una misión de dos semanas en que se requería su mayor resistencia ganada por el súper suero. El ambiente era muy hostil y él era el mejor candidato.

—No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien. Tal vez este tiempo que estaremos separados nos ayude a los tres a mirar las cosas con más perspectiva.

—No hay nada que pensar. Yo estoy dispuesto a dejar mis celos de lado. 

—Tony por favor, no hagamos esto ahora. Solo quiero pasar esta noche tranquilo, con los dos.

—Qué quieres decir Steve – dijo James confuso – quieres que los tres…

—¡No!… no… no me refiero a eso. Solo quiero descansar a su lado, dormir. Por favor, por una noche no quiero dejar a ninguno de los dos.

Steve sonaba tan cansado y decaído que ambos hombres no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables.

—Cielos Steve, Tony y yo hemos estado tan ocupado peleándonos que no nos dimos cuenta cuanto te estamos exigiendo.

—Está bien, basta de charla y vamos a dormir. Nuestro capitán necesita recuperar fuerza. Vamos a mi cuarto, la cama es la más grande.

Sin decir más Tony se dio vuelta dirigiéndose al ascensor. Los dos soldados lo siguieron sin decir palabra.

Una vez en el cuarto los tres empezaron a desvestirse en silencio hasta quedarse con su ropa interior y una sudadera. En sus miradas había ternura pero en el rostro de Steve también había tristeza.

Tony tomó la mano de Steve y lo llevó junto a la cama, corrió las cobijas y lo hizo recostarse en el medio. Después se recostó en uno de sus costados acurrucándose junto a su cuerpo. Tomó las cobijas y empezó a cubrir los pies de ambos. Al llegar a las rodillas levantó la vista hacia James.

—¿No vienes?

James había estado mirándolos sin moverse, con un gesto de duda en su rostro.

—Vamos Barnes, necesitamos dormir.

Con una leve sonrisa James se recostó al otro costado de Steve poniendo su rostro en el cuello del capitán apretándose a su lado. Tony los tapó a los tres.

—Jarvis, apaga las luces por favor.

—Como usted diga señor. – replicó el AI.

Steve rodeó con sus brazos a sus amantes y los atrajo hacia si. Tenía tanto que decirles pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Solo atinó a acariciar la poca piel que alcanzaban sus manos. La pena lo estaba matando. No era así que quería pasar su última noche con sus amores. Trató de controlar la tristeza respirando profundo sin poder evitar los suspiros que salían de su garganta.

—Shhh Steve… relájate amor, trata de dormir – dijo Tony.

—Estamos contigo cariño… 

Solo después de una hora la respiración de Steve se volvió acompasada y tranquila evidenciando que el capitán por fin se había dormido. Pronto se escucharon suaves murmullos de los hombres a su lado.

—Siento que se está despidiendo de nosotros – dijo Tony muy suavemente

—No voy a dejarlo Tony, no quiero dejarlo.

—Eché todo a perder.

—Yo no lo hice muy bien tampoco. 

—Está tan preocupado de no herirnos que nos ha dejado abusar de él todo este tiempo

—Somos unos malditos culos

—Qué vamos a hacer…

—No tengo maldita idea…


	5. La vuelta a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al volver de la dificil misión Steve encontró que las relaciones entre sus dos amantes han cambiado. ¿Aún habrá espacio para él?

La misión de Steve fue todo lo desafiante y peligrosa que Fury había prometido. Habían sido trasportados al desierto africano en una misión de espionaje y rescate. No tenían autorización del gobierno local para ingresar al territorio por lo que las condiciones eran extremas y no contaban con recursos ni apoyo adicional de Shield más que el otorgado al inicio de la misión. Si algo iba mal debían resolverlo solos.

La concentración de Steve estaba cien por ciento en la misión y en los 8 hombres a su cargo. No tenía tiempo para pensar en sus problemas personales.

Como era de esperarse, tuvieron varios enfrentamientos con la milicia local que los dejaron con condiciones extremas de abastecimiento y con municiones mínimas, por ello en las siguientes semanas Steve tuvo que hacerse cargo de la protección del grupo para dejar las municiones para el momento de rescate.

Fue así como las dos semanas de misión se convirtieron en seis, durante las cuales solo se contactaron con Shield al momento del rescate. La misión fue difícil pero exitosa. Recién durante el vuelo de regreso, Steve se permitió pensar en sus dos amantes. Estaba ansioso de verlos, pero su corazón se llenó de angustia sabiendo lo que debía hacer. Tenía que dejarlos. Solo así podrían seguir con sus vidas en la forma que ambos se merecían. Iba a estar solo otra vez, tal vez ese era su verdadero destino.

\---0---

Cuando Steve llegó finalmente a la torre se quedó contemplándola unos segundos. Se preguntó si esa sería la última vez que la vería como su hogar. 

Al entrar le preguntó a Jarvis donde estaba Tony.

—Bienvenido a casa capitán. El señor se encuentra en su alcoba del penthouse. ¿Necesita que le avise de su llegada?

—No Jarvis, muchas gracias. No le avises, necesito relajarme un momento antes de verlo. ¿Y Bucky?

—El señor Barnes está con el señor, capitán.

—Oh, eso es raro. Espero que no estén peleando. 

—Yo no diría eso señor.

—¿Pero, están bien? ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Discúlpeme capitán, pero no me parece que me corresponde darle esa información. 

—Esta bien Jarvis. Iré a verlos yo mismo.

Steve subió por las escaleras para darse tiempo para pensar en las palabras que iba a decir, esperando que los dos morenos no estuvieran discutiendo. Cuando llegó al penthouse vio la sala estaba vacía. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a la habitación principal. La puerta del cuarto de Tony estaba entreabierta, sin embargo los sonidos que provenían del otro lado de ella no lo dejaron avanzar. Su corazón se detuvo en seco. No eran sonidos de pelea, eran gemidos de placer. 

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido Steve se acercó a la puerta y miró hacia adentro. Lo que vio hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Tony y James estaban desnudos sobre la cama haciendo el amor. Tony estaba sobre su espalda con las caderas levantadas y sus piernas ampliamente abiertas apoyando los talones en los hombros de James, el cual tenía su rostro hundido entre las nalgas del ingeniero. Los gemidos de placer de Tony eran dolorosamente familiares.

—Oh si, así, más fuerte, dame más… necesito…

Ante ese ruego James separó aún más las nalgas del otro y enterró su lengua dentro de él con más fuerza y entusiasmo. Mientras lo hacía se escuchó su risa entre medio de los langueteos.

—¿Así te gusta verdad Tony? ¿Estas caliente por mi verdad? 

—Si Buck… dame más, te necesito por favor.

—Como quieras.

James bajó las piernas de Tony hasta sus caderas alineando su duro miembro a la deseosa entrada. 

—Cómo lo quieres Tony, ¿despacio, de a poco?

—No, Bucky… no, házmelo fuerte, rápido, no me hagas esperar.

Con un rápido movimiento lo penetró de una vez hasta que sus testículos chocaron con las nalgas. Los quejidos de Tony llenaron el pasillo.

—¿Te gusta rudo eh?

—Ahaaaa, si… lo necesito, quiero sentirlo más fuerte Bucky, ¡más fuerte!

Steve no se podía mover. Sus ojos estaba pegados en la pareja que ahora se movía con una violencia y pasión que el nunca había visto en ninguno de ellos. Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba luchó por dejar de mirarlos moviéndose hacia atrás poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el pasillo junto a la puerta. Ya no podía verlos pero los escuchaba perfectamente.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos tratando de pensar. El dolor que sentía en el pecho era tan grande que se le dificultaba la respiración, las lágrimas bañaron sus ojos. No entendía porqué le dolía tanto. ¿Así se sentían ellos cuando lo veían en brazos del otro? ¿Tony sintió ese mismo dolor cuando los encontró en la misión? ¿Bucky resistió esa tortura todo el tiempo que vivió con él y Tony, siendo solo amigos? ¿Eso sufrían cada noche cuando dejaba a uno por el otro?

Las preguntas agolpaban su mente y oprimían su corazón. Se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta durante todo ese tiempo. El solo los había disfrutado sin darse cuenta del tremendo dolor que sus dos amores pudieron haber sentido. Y ahora, que ellos estaban encontrando placer entre ambos, él se sentía celoso. Si, celoso de los dos, celoso de los sonidos que estaba escuchando, de que se tocaran el uno a otro, que mostraran más pasión que con él.

Los sonidos continuaban. Sin poder evitarlo volvió a mirarlos. Esta vez Tony se había dado vuelta para quedar sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y James penetrándolo con más fuerza por atrás. Tony seguía pidiendo más y James se lo estaba dando. 

Steve los siguió mirando por largo rato mientas los dos amantes cambiaban una y ora vez de posición persiguiendo más placer, siempre erectos, siempre deseosos, siempre queriendo más. Finalmente Steve volvió a sentarse detrás de la puerta dándose cuenta de que no podía seguir allí. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro.

Eso era lo que él había querido. Había estado tratando de que sus dos amantes se llevaran bien. Al parecer su larga ausencia hizo el truco. Era lógico, él lo sabía. Tony y James eran el uno para el otro. Tenían mucho más en común entre ellos que con él. Steve solo estaba entre medio, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta y se encontraran dejándolo de lado. Ambos tenían mucha más experiencia que Steve en el sexo, eso se notaba en cómo estaban gozando en ese momento. Con Steve nunca habían durado tanto, sus encuentros eran intensos pero acababan pronto. Gracias a su súper resistencia Steve podía hacerles el amor más de una vez en cada encuentro, pero siempre era más rápido. Eso no era normal, él debió haberse dado cuenta antes.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón apretado Steve se levantó lentamente alejándose de los gemidos que lo atormentaban. Estaba claro que esos dos seguirían gozándose un buen rato. Steve ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo a eso había vuelto. Esta situación solo hacía las cosas más fáciles. El había tenido miedo de herirlos y ahora el único herido era él. El podía soportarlo. Ya había perdido todo una vez, podría volver a hacerlo.

Decidió empacar sus cosas e irse a los cuarteles de Shield. Tony y James no sabían que él había vuelto y era mejor mantener las cosas así. Estaría algunos días más sin comunicarse con ellos para calmarse y después les plantearía la separación. Tal vez debería aceptar una nueva misión e ir alejándose de ambos de a poco. Ahora estaba seguro de que ellos no sufrirían. Solo quería poder ganar fuerzas para poder mirarlos a la cara sin mostrar su pena. Quería poder seguir siendo amigo de los únicos hombres que había amado en su vida y que seguía amando.

Penosamente llegó a su cuarto y empezó a empacar en su antigua bolsa militar. Sacó pocas cosas para que sus ahora ex amantes no se dieran cuenta de su partida. Además de algunas piezas de ropa que ya no usaba muy a menudo por insistencia de Tony sacó los últimos cuadernos de dibujo en que estaba trabajando. Estaba llenos de retratos de Tony y James. Steve sabía que eran una tortura pero no tuvo fuerza para dejarlos.

—Capitán Rogers – dijo Jarvis – ¿está seguro que no quiere que le avise al señor de su llegada?

—Si Jarvis, estoy seguro. 

—¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo?

—No gracias. Pero, tal vez puedas responderme algunas preguntas.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda capitán.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que Tony y Bucky han estado teniendo relaciones?

—¿Se refiere al sexo capitán?

—Si Jarvis. ¿Puedes decirme?

—Ciertamente, el señor no me prohibió informarle capitán. Ambos señores han estado tendiendo relaciones sexuales desde hace tres semanas, intercaladas por una semana de abstinencia.

—No entiendo.

—Perdón capitán, trataré de explicarlo mejor. Hace tres semanas empezaron a tener relaciones. Después pasaron una semana sin tocarse y esta última semana comenzaron otra vez.

—¿Les pasó algo durante la segunda semana?

—No tengo información al respecto capitán.

—Bueno, está bien. Creo que ahora debo aprender a no entrometerme en sus vidas. Gracias Jarvis. 

—De nada capitán. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—¿Mi motocicleta está en la cochera?

—Si señor, la trajeron la semana pasada. Está en la tercera cochera. El señor la guardó después de revisarla.

—Gracias Jarvis. Adiós. 

—Adiós capitán.

Steve tomó el elevador principal para bajar a la cochera llevando solo lo puesto y su bolso casi vacío. No tenía fuerza para preocuparse de sus cosas en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio, Tony y James por fin habían llegado al clímax y ambos estaban tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Wow eso si que fue notable Stark, no sabía que podías hacer ruidos tan… no sé como llamarlos ¿escandalosos?

—No me jodas Barnes, tú sabes que no estaba pensando en ti precisamente. Solo dije tu nombre para no distraerte como la última vez.

—Ok, no te enojes, si lo sé. Al menos funcionó esta vez.

—Eso dices tú porque no vas a tener dolor en el trasero por 3 días.

—No seas quejoso, ya te dije que no quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo. Tú estás acostumbrado a las dos cosas pero hasta ahora yo solo he sido dominante y si voy a dejar que alguien me penetre quiero que sea Steve.

—No seas anticuado Barnes, eso de dominante y sumiso ya no aplica para este tipo de relaciones. El hecho de que me guste que me lo hagan no significa que sea sumiso.

—Esta bien, ya basta, no empecemos a discutir por eso ahora que recién nos estamos llevando mejor.

—Si, es cierto, al menos ahora se me levanta estando en tu presencia.

—Es que soy irresistiblemente hermoso ¿verdad?

—Eres un idiota eso es lo que eres. Mierda… cómo extraño a Steve.

—Y el maldito de Fury no nos quiere decir nada.

—Y esta vez pudo ser más listo que yo, manejando el archivo de la misión en papel… ¡papel!

—Eso fue culpa tuya por espiarnos en la misión anterior.

—Eso fue culpa tuya por robarme a Steve.

—No empieces Tony.

—Si, lo siento.

—Si queremos que esto funciona debemos dejar de pelear, al menos delante de Steve.

—Lo sé.

—Señor, lamento interrumpirlo – Dijo la voz de Jarvis.

—¿Qué pasa J?

—Me veo en la obligación de informarle que el capitán Rogers está bajando a la cochera llevando una bolsa con sus pertenencias, señor.

—¿Qué? ¡De qué hablas si Steve no ha vuelto de su misión!

—No tengo autorización para responder eso señor.

—Qué mierda pasa, ¿por qué no subió a vernos?

—No tengo autorización para responder eso señor.

—Steve te prohibió decirnos ¿verdad?

—No puedo responder eso señor.

—¿No puedes decirnos si subió a vernos? ¡Mierda subió a vernos!

—Vamos James, debemos alcanzarlo. Gracias J.

—Por nada señor.

 

Agarrando sus pantalones, los dos hombres desnudos corrieron al ascensor bajando directamente a la cochera. Una vez abajo y ya con los pantalones puestos corrieron buscando a Steve pero no lo encontraron. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida principal. Steve estaba sobre su moto esperando que el portón eléctrico se abriera.

—¡Steve, espera! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Con su súper audición Steve los oyó de inmediato. Se dio vuelta para ver a los dos hombres, semidesnudos y descalzos, corriendo frenéticamente hacia él. El dolor se sintió un poco más profundo en su pecho. Debería enfrentarlos ahora. El primero en llegar fue James, que se tiró a los brazos de Steve casi tumbándolo de la moto.

—Steve... adónde vas cariño, ¡por qué no nos avisaste!

Steve no puedo evitar devolver el abrazo. Con su cabeza en el hombro de James vio como el jadeante Tony los alcanzó abalanzándose también sobre los dos hombres.

—Steve, ¡Por qué te vas! ¿Pasó algo?

Steve no podía hablar. Trató de decir algo pero de su garganta no salió nada. Solo pudo abrazarlos mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—Vamos adentro por favor Steve – dijo Tony - hablemos adentro ¿está bien?

El capitán solo pudo asentir. Con un hombre abrazándolo a cada lado se encaminaron hacia la entrada. En ese momento se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan débil. El podía enfrentar perfectamente a un ejército de extraterrestres pero no podía contenerse delante de estos dos hombres. Tenía que encontrar la fuerza para dejarlos. Ellos ya no lo necesitaban. Tenía que encontrar la fuerza.

Una vez adentro se dirigieron a la sala del penthouse. Solo allí tendrían la privacidad que necesitaban en ese momento.

—Jarvis, por favor envía a alguien a mover la moto de Steve. Está frente a la salida principal. No dejes que nadie abra la reja hasta que la retiren.

—No tenía intención de abrir la reja señor. Y ya envié a alguien a buscar el vehículo.

—Eres lo máximo J. te debo una. – dijo Tony con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente que Jarvis no había dejado salir a Steve.

—Por supuesto señor. Estoy para servirle.

Una vez en la sala Tony y James hicieron que Steve se sentara con ellos en el sofá principal, pero Steve se paró rápidamente y se sentó frente a ellos. Los dos morenos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y culpabilidad.

Steve cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras trababa de controlar su respiración.

—Steve, dinos que pasó. Por qué te estabas yendo.

James acercó su mano a la rodilla de Steve, el cual delicadamente la tomó para dejarla nuevamente sobre las piernas del soldado.

—Denme un momento por favor.

—Nos viste en el cuarto ¿verdad?

—No es lo que imaginas Steve

—Por favor… esperen…

Frustrados, los dos morenos se quedaron callados, esperando que Steve pudiera decirles lo que estaba pasando. Después de un par de minutos Steve finalmente levantó el rostro y miró a sus dos amantes.

—Lo que voy a decirles no es fácil para mí y les pido que por favor me escuchen, sin interrumpirme. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

—Por supuesto Steve, pero primero dinos si tiene que ver con lo que viste en nuestro cuarto.

—Tiene que ver pero no lo es todo.

—Es que no lo entiendes Steve, esos solo fue… - James estaba desesperado - 

—Por favor no sigan, déjenme hablar. Necesito decirles esto.

—Está bien Steve, pero después hablaremos nosotros. Es lo más justo ¿no te parece?

—Por supuesto.

Steve dio un último suspiro y levantó la vista hacia sus los dos hombres que lo miraban anhelantes.

—Haber estado con ustedes durante todo este tiempo ha sido maravilloso, un sueño hecho realidad. No pueden imaginarse lo grandioso que es poder amarlos a ambos. No creo que haya hombres más perfectos para mí en este mundo. Solo lamento no haber sido capaz de hacerlos felices como ustedes me hicieron feliz a mi. 

James trató de protestar pero Tony lo detuvo.

—Reconozco que al principio solo me dediqué a gozarlos en una forma terriblemente egoísta, nunca imaginé cómo se podían estar sintiendo ustedes. Solo sabía que sentían celos, pero siempre parecían dispuestos a dejarlos de lado y para mi fue… no sé, creo que fue cómodo creerles. No entendía lo que sentían hasta que los vi hoy en el cuarto. Tenías razón Tony, yo no podía saber lo doloroso que es hasta que lo viví en carne propia. Los amo y creí que ese amor podría ser suficiente. Pero no lo es. No es justo para ninguno de ustedes. Ambos se merecen más. Merecen alguien que los ame en forma exclusiva. Alguien que les de todo su tiempo. No tienen qué conformarse con menos. Antes de irme a la misión me di cuenta que esta relación les está haciendo daño e incluso puede poner sus vidas en peligro y eso es algo que no puedo permitir que pase. Creo que lo mejor es que me aleje de ustedes por un tiempo hasta que podamos estar juntos nuevamente sin…

—¿Sin desearnos?

—Bucky por favor. Solo quiero que podamos volver a ser amigos. Ahora que ustedes están juntos va a ser mucho más fácil.

—¿Juntos? ¡De qué hablas!

—Ok, ¿ya terminaste Steve? – dijo ofuscado Tony

—Lo más importante si, pero…

—Entonces ahora nos vas a escuchar a nosotros. Mierda, estás tan equivocado que ni sé por donde empezar. Primero que nada Barnes y yo no estamos juntos. Tuvimos sexo si, pero eso no nos hace un pareja Steve.

—Solo estábamos tratando de acostumbrarnos el uno al otro para poder estar contigo. 

—Lo que vi no me pareció solo un ejercicio de acostumbramiento. Creo que nunca los había visto así, a ninguno de los dos. Tan intensos, tan excitados…

—Hey, no te habíamos visto en seis malditas semanas Steve. Los dos estábamos más calientes que un jodido misil ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que fue para ambos tener un orgasmo? Más encima lo único que salía de la boca de Stark era tu nombre y ambos nos deprimíamos recordándote.

—Pero, yo escuché…

—Escuchaste el último intento después de una semana de fracasos Steve. Si hacíamos lo mismo que contigo solo pensábamos en ti, si lo hacíamos diferente extrañábamos tu forma de tocarnos, tu rostro, tu cuerpo. Estamos jodidos amor. Si no es contigo no es con nadie. 

—¡Pero conmigo nunca duran tanto!

—Lo siento cariño pero eso es porque, al menos en mi caso, podría correrme solo con mirarte. Con Stark una vez estuvimos tratando casi una hora hasta que nos rendimos.

—Es cierto amor, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? La última vez que tú y yo estuvimos junto no fueron más de cinco minutos y ya me tenías listo, no se cómo nos tienes paciencia. Tú deberías quejarte de nosotros por durar tan poco.

—No me había dado cuenta de eso. La verdad es que me da tanto placer ver sus orgasmos que no me había preocupado de la duración hasta ahora.

—Espero que te haya quedado claro entonces que lo que viste no fue precisamente una sesión de sexo muy exitosa. Barnes y yo estamos de acuerdo en eso.

—Creo que sí pero en realidad eso no cambia las cosas. Nuestra situación es la misma. Más aún ahora que sé que el dolor que sienten puede ser tan profundo. No puedo pedirles que sigan en lo mismo.

—Explícame algo, ¿estabas celoso de mí o de Barnes?

—Si, también me gustaría saber, ¿estabas celoso de mí o de Stark?

—Realmente no lo sé ¿de los dos? Me dolió pensar que estuvieran sintiendo más placer que conmigo. Entiendo que no tengo derecho a estar celoso, pero creo que me dolió sentirme dejado de lado. Yo sé que es estúpido dadas las circunstancias, pero no puedo negarlo. Creo que quería estar allí, entre ustedes y que ambos me amaran como siempre. Lo siento, soy un egoísta.

—No eres egoísta, eres solo un idiota.

—¡Bucky!, cálmate, aún no se ha dado cuenta.

—Si, eres un idiota Steve porque ibas a abandonarnos sin decirnos nada. Sin dejarnos saber que te pasó o darnos la oportunidad de decirte lo que nosotros queremos. ¿Ibas simplemente a desaparecer?

—Lo peor es que estabas dispuesto a ser infeliz Steve. Estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte. Pero Bucky y yo no vamos a dejarte. Tú nos importas Steve, tú eres nuestra vida.

Steve se tomó la frente con las manos, sin saber que decir.

—Steve, no te das cuenta que la solución es muy simple y está en frente de ti.

—Si cariño, míranos.

Ambos hombres se acercaron a Steve. Tony se sentó a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos. James se arrodilló entre sus piernas, abrazando su cintura. Sus miradas estaban llenas de amor y deseo. El corazón de Steve saltaba en su pecho.

—Queremos seguir contigo amor, los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No queremos pelear más. No queremos separarnos más de ti. Por eso creemos que lo mejor es que los dos nos quedemos contigo, en la misma cama, todos los días. 

—¡Oh dios!, ¿están seguros?

—Absolutamente.

—No significa que tengamos que estar los tres juntos siempre. Nuestro tiempo a solas contigo también es importante, pero las noches… queremos que las noches sean de los tres.

—También tenemos la esperanza de que nos dejes hacerte el amor al mismo tiempo. ¿Crees que te gustaría eso amor?

—Oh dios, claro que sí. No creí que podría llegar a pedirles tanto.

—¿Ya lo habías pensado antes Steve?

—Sí pero ustedes se llevaban tan mal que nunca me atreví a mencionarlo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo entonces?

—Sí, maldita sea ¡los amo tanto!

Las manos de ambos morenos habían estado acariciando el cuerpo de Steve mientras hablaban. Tony empezó a depositar besos en su mejilla mientras James lo hacía en su cuello. Pronto ambas bocas quisieron besarlo pero Steve había dado vuelta su rostro hacia Tony tomando su boca en un beso frenético y desordenado. Sus lenguas se encontraron enviando oleadas de placer por ambos cuerpos. Pronto Tony tomó el rostro de Steve volviéndolo hacia James el cual rápidamente retomó el beso con la misma voracidad. Los gemidos de placer de Steve los estremecieron a los tres.

—Vamos a la cama cariño – dijo James.

—Ahí estaremos más cómodos amor.

—Sí, sí, lo que quieran.

Se fueron tambaleando hacia el dormitorio mientras desvestían a Steve. La belleza de ese cuerpo desnudo provocó que las erecciones de ambos hombres se endurecieran como piedra. Gentilmente lo recostaron de espalda en medio de la cama. Mientras lo contemplaban con ojos hambrientos terminaron de desvestirse fascinados por lo excitado que Steve se veía. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios abiertos e hinchados por los besos. Aun sin ser tocado su cuerpo se estremecía de anticipación.

Se acercaron por cada uno de sus costados acariciándolo de arriba abajo, depositando besos y caricias en cada centímetro de esa deliciosa piel. Steve solo podía tocarlos donde alcanzaban sus dedos porque no lo dejaban levantarse abrumándolo con sus caricias.

—Déjanos amarte Steve.

—Relájate y disfruta amor

Steve solo atinó a hacer un sonido con su garganta cuando sintió cálidos besos en sus caderas. Cada uno de sus amantes sujetó uno de sus muslos y separó sus piernas con gentileza. Una lluvia de besos y cálidas lenguas recorrieron el camino entre sus rodillas y su entrepierna. Al llegar a su sexo los besos no se detuvieron. Mientras dos manos acariciaban sus testículos dos lenguas recorrieron su palpitante miembro desde la base a la punta liberando los más sensuales gemidos de su garganta. Steve no pudo dejar de mirar fascinado como las bocas de sus dos amantes rodeaban su pene con ansia. En algunos momentos sus lenguas se tocaban para inmediatamente seguir recorriéndolo con voracidad. Cuando se juntaron en la punta Tony tomó lo tomó dentro de su boca succionando fuertemente, mientras James lo seguía recorriendo con su lengua.

—Tony… ahaaaa…

Al escuchar su nombre Tony lo soltó con un sonido obsceno y volteó su rostro hacia él sonriéndole.

—¿Te gusta bebe?

En ese momento James lo tomó por completo en su boca, masajeándolo con su lengua y dejándolo llegar hasta el fondo de su garganta.

—Ahaaaa… Buck…

Cuando James lo soltó para respirar Tony tomó su turno, envolviéndolo nuevamente con su calor y succionando tan fuerte que Steve no pudo evitar empujar más dentro de su garganta.

—Tony… espera, me voy a venir…

—Hazlo bebe, vente por nosotros cariño – dijo James mientras acariciaba sus testículos y sus dedos encontraron el camino hasta su entrada, masajeando suavemente.

Con un profundo gruñido de su garganta Steve disparó dentro de la boca de Tony, el cual siguió succionándolo durante todo su orgasmo tragando el máximo posible, sin embargo algunas gotas del blanco y espeso fluido se deslizaron fuera de su boca. James se acercó a Tony y mirándolo a los ojos como para pedir permiso y pasó su lengua por líneas del líquido hasta dejarlo limpio. Steve tomó las nucas de ambos y los acercó el uno al otro. Ellos entendieron de inmediato el deseo de su adorado amante y se besaron apasionadamente para darle el mejor espectáculo.

—Hermoso – murmuró Steve – Vengan acá.

Al tenerlos a ambos a la altura de su rostro Steve empezó a besarlos a los dos con pasión. Pasaba de la boca del uno al otro rozando sus lenguas y atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Pronto los besos fueron compartidos por los tres en forma tan natural que Steve no pudo dejar de sonreír. 

Las manos de sus amantes se deslizaron desde su pecho hasta su nuevamente erecto pene. Tony lo tomó en su mano masajeándolo y apretándolo con fervor. James empezó a acariciar entre medio de sus nalgas haciendo que el capitán volviera a separar su piernas dándole más espacio.

—¿Qué quieres Steve? – preguntó Tony

—A los dos, los quiero a los dos…

—Quisiera que Bucky te tomara como la vez que los encontré. No he podido dejar de pensar en eso. Quiero besar tu cuerpo mientras te penetra, ¿te gustaría?

—Si Steve está de acuerdo, yo también.

—Lo que quieran.

Pronto Steve se encontró de rodillas en la cama con su rostro en la almohada para darles mejor acceso a sus amantes. Ambos con sus dedos lubricados dentro de él preparándolo para James. Tony estaba fascinado de ver a Steve así, tan entregado, tan expuesto y tan sensual. Las nalgas de Steve eran fuertes y suaves al mismo tiempo. La piel entre ellas era tan rosada y perfecta que no puso evitar el deseo de pasar su lengua por su entrada, recibiendo en recompensa los más hermosos quejidos.

Cuando Steve estuvo listo y ya de rodillas, Tony se puso delante de él besándolo con pasión, en los labios, el rostro y su pecho, mirando maravillado el rostro de su amante mientras era penetrado lentamente por James. Cuando ya estaba adentro por completo, Steve se volvió para besarlo mientras éste empezaba a empujar deliciosamente dentro de él. 

Pronto Steve estaba bañado de sudor. El mismo sudor que Tony quería saborear. El ingeniero recorrió el adorado cuerpo con su lengua hasta llegar al pene erguido y pulsante que se balanceaba al ritmo de las embestidas. Se veía tan delicioso que Tony no puedo evitar quererlo dentro de si. Tomó una buena cantidad de lubricante e introdujo sus dedos dentro de si mismo. Steve lo vio y con una sonrisa lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—Date vuelta amor, déjame hacerlo.

Sujetándolo de sus hombros Steve introdujo sus dedos en la entrada de Tony abriéndolo suavemente hasta que el ingeniero no pudo esperar más.

—Ya estoy listo Steve, por favor, te necesito dentro de mí...

Sin perder su ritmo, James guió las caderas de Steve para ayudarlo a hundirse dentro de Tony. La penetración fue lenta y sensual. James se detuvo un momento sin dejar que su pene dejara a Steve, pero preocupado de no interrumpir el momento entre los otros dos amantes. Cuando Steve estuvo completamente dentro de Tony, James empezó nuevamente con sus embestidas haciendo que los dos hombres delante de él las sintieran.

—Déjenme guiar…

Los gemidos de ambos hombres fueron la única respuesta. Pronto en la habitación no se oía nada más que los quejidos y gruñidos de placer de los tres amantes. El ritmo de James se volvió errático evidenciando que estaba cerca de su clímax. Steve se dio cuenta de ello y girando su cabeza tomó su boca en un apasionado beso que terminó de llevarlo al orgasmo. 

Agotado y satisfecho James cayó sobre la cama sin dejar de mirar a los dos amantes que siguieron su unión con un nuevo ritmo, más frenético y más urgente. Con una mano Steve sujetó el pecho de Tony y con la otra tomo su erección masajeándola con fuerza. Los quejidos de Tony se hicieron más fuertes hasta que con una profunda exhalación llegó al clímax disparando su semen sobre su pecho y la cama. 

Steve siguió penetrándolo con fuerza mientras los espasmos del apretado pasaje de Tony lo envolvían. La presión era tan deliciosa que Steve rápidamente llegó al clímax, liberando su semen dentro de su amante. Los dos hombres cayeron pesadamente sobre la cama junto a James, jadeando y riendo.

—¡Eso sí que fue algo nuevo! – dijo James

—¿Tienen idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado? – preguntó Steve

—Solo veinte minutos señor – dijo el AI.

—Espero que ahora no empecemos a tomarnos el tiempo.

—Por supuesto que no. Me imagino que está todo grabado ¿verdad J?

—Por supuesto señor, usted no ordenó privacidad para esta actividad.

Las risas de los tres hombres fueron instantáneas.

—Eres una maravilla J.

—Lo sé. ¿Desea que prepare la ducha señor?

—Excelente idea J. – dijo Tony, volviéndose hacia los dos hombres que yacían relajados sobre la cama - ¿Qué les parece otra nueva experiencia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que esta historia les haya gustado. Yo sé que no habemos muchos lectores ni escritores en español en este medio, pero me gustaría saber su opinión. Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia como ésta y traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Estos tres me encantan y tengo varias escenas en mente que van antes, en medio y después de esta historia, como la primera vez de James con Steve. 
> 
> En general leo en inglés y no sé si mi uso del lenguaje es muy rudo en español... bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
